


Where Your Demons Hide

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anxiety, Injury Recovery, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vulnerable Caius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caius awakes screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Your Demons Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm convinced Caius had PTSD after his incident with the werewolves.  
> 

Caius awakes screaming.

His stitches have come undone, and he's vaguely aware of the blood that gushes through the bandages. He can’t concentrate on anything but the flashing images that storm his mind. A flurry of fur, vicious snarls and howls, jaws full of teeth, and a river of blood. Gods, so much blood.

His bed is soaked with it.

_He can’t breathe._

Something strong grabs him around his chest, locking him into its unbreakable grip. Caius thrashes, screams, and cries like a child.

Aro can do nothing but tighten his hold as his brother falls apart in his arms.


End file.
